The present invention relates to a vibrating machine, which has been specifically designed for extracting, mixing and separating organic and inorganic materials, both in a liquid and powder form.
More specifically, the present invention provides a machine which is particularly suitable for preparing samples for analyzing DNA.
As is known, in the chemical and biochemical search field, a lot of laboratory procedures require that the test tubes holding the material to be analyzed be subjected to strong vibrating or stirring movements.
To this end, are already available stirring machines designed for vibrating or stirring the test tubes engaged in engaging trays or vessels.
A problem affecting available stirring or vibrating machines, is that the generated vibrations are also transmitted to the work table or bench thereof.
Another problem of prior vibrating machines is that of the strong and objectable noise generated by the vibrations.